


morning rush

by tostitos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, Businessmen, M/M, Morning Commute, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut, Stranger Sex, this was supposed to be a drabble but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitos/pseuds/tostitos
Summary: "The train rumbles below them and Dongyoung is quickly thrown back into reality. He just fucked a man he’s never met before in a crappy subway station bathroom. This is the exact situation his sex ed teacher in high school warned him to not get into and yet, here he is – with a dick up his ass and most definitely late for work."





	morning rush

**Author's Note:**

> based off a yaoi manga i don't remember the name of at the moment but i'll look it up
> 
> i couldn't decide if i wanted it to be a dotae, a dota, a jaeyong, or to just delete it but the online spinner i used landed on dota and fate doesn't lie so here it is. (but you could read through most of it imagining whoever you want in yuta's place tbh) i don't necessarily like it but when have i ever liked something i've written :))))

_The 6:37 train for Konkuk University is now departing. Please be cautious of the closing doors._

 

Making the move to Seoul was an unquestionable necessity soured by a number of cons and too few positives. Dongyoung never planned to stay past the four years it took to complete his degree in marketing, hoping to find work close to home where he could have space to breathe and wouldn't have to fight with everyone and their great great grandmother for leg room on the morning (and afternoon and evening) train. But then a job with a small magazine selling ad space in Seocho fell into his lap a few months before graduation and he decided it wouldn't kill him to stay.

Gripping his work satchel tight, he moves with the crowd like a sardine trying to break out of a packed can. The early morning rush is awful as always. For being lifetime residents of this bustling city, seoulites really have no awareness of the people around them or how their slow, jerky shuffle through the station is annoying to weave around for people like Dongyoung who are trying to get to work on time.

He falls into gridlock before he can reach the escalator that runs down to the platform. With a sigh, he looks down at the watch  clasped around his wrist - he has time, always makes sure he leaves thirty minutes than he needs to for this exact reason - and it's when he looks back up that he sees _him._

Dark eyes as deep as space stare into Dongyoung's, too intense to be a passing glance. _He's_ coming from the opposite direction, dressed in a crisp, tailored black suit with the blazer undone and a hint of razor edge collarbones peeking through the open collar of his shirt.

The attention, as if the crowd around them has faded until Dongyoung is the only other person left in this station, is unnerving coming from a stranger and yet something about the look in the other man's eyes makes Dongyoung's stomach flip, his heart stutter, and his breath catch.

He knows this look, has had something similar - want, desire, hunger - directed at him plenty times before in bars and vibrant Hongdae clubs.

In a movement so slight Dongyoung thinks he imagined it, the stranger nods his head to the left before turning and cutting through the slow moving crowd toward the restrooms.

Even as he hates himself for the way his body warms and stirs with interest this early in the morning, Dongyoung follows after him.

 

The door of the stall wedged against the wall rattles as Dongyoung is pushed into it by rushing hands that quickly grab for his belt. Dongyoung busies himself with working on the buttons of the stranger's shirt, more for something to do than to get him naked. They _are_ in a cramped subway station bathroom after all and Dongyoung still plans to make it to work on time.

Once he gets the shirt undone, he runs his hands over the lightly toned chest and tilts his head back against the stall to let the other man suck and nibble at the skin of his neck above the still buttoned collar of his shirt. He sucks in a sharp breath, hissing, when a hand slips down the front of his pants and cups him through his briefs.

The stranger puffs a teasing laugh against his jaw below his ear. "You're already this hard?" He tugs at the lobe of Dongyoung's ear with his teeth as he fondles him, dancing his fingers along the thickening length.

Dongyoung doesn't owe him an explanation of how he hasn't had sex in almost two months and the adrenaline is rushing through him like electricity through copper. He opens his mouth to tell his partner to stop talking and get on with it but then his ears pick up on footsteps and the mumbling of someone talking to themselves outside their stall.

Removing his hands from Dongyoung, his partner grabs his bag and rifles through it. As he does so, Dongyoung shimmies his slacks and briefs down his legs and loosens his deep ocean blue tie, undoes his own restrictive button-up. He wets his fingers before wrapping them around his half-hard cock.

At his bit back groan, the stranger looks up with a leer and an amused smirk and Dongyoung would have flipped him off if he wasn't more concerned with _getting_ off.

Under the protection of the sound of a urinal being flushed, Dongyoung hisses, "what are you-"

The stranger unceremoniously pulls out a travel sized bottle half full of a translucent liquid and Dongyoung's question gets lost in translation between his head to his mouth. The condom he pulls out next makes Dongyoung's dick twitch with interest and he squeezes his hand around it as if that would stop him from getting harder at the implications of those two items.

 _Excuse me_ , Dongyoung mouths with his eyebrows raised high behind the hair he didn't bother to gel back this morning. He was expecting a quick blow between the both of them, not this.

Quirking his head to the side, the stranger never loses his smirk. _No?_ He sets the lube and the condom down atop the toilet paper holder and drops his bag. He drops his pants too, shoving them over his hips impatiently.

Dongyoung's eyes go straight down and oh... _oh_ , that would be nice.

The stranger sits on the toilet, legs spread as far as they'll go with his pants around his thighs, and he is a sight to behold. His cock is a shade tanner than the rest of him and stands proud between his legs in a patch of trimmed hair, longer than it is thick with a beautiful pinkish head that's already a little wet.

A part of Dongyoung wants to make a snarky comment about how the other man is much harder than he is but it's beat out by the part of him that wants a taste.

He must look desperate for it because the other man drags his fingers over the tip with an easy sigh and lifts them up for Dongyoung to see.

Dongyoung approaches him, nudging his legs closed so he enclose them in his own, but before he can bend down to suck the stranger's long fingers into his mouth, the other man pulls his hand back.

"You gonna ride me or not, baby?"

He doesn't seem like the kind of asshole to stop if he doesn't get his way and although that cocky smirk kind of gets on Dongyoung's nerves, the tall man can't deny that the thought of sitting on such a nice dick is extremely appealing.

Snatching the lube and the condom, Dongyoung shoves them at the other man who takes them singlehandedly with a shit-eating grin. He crowds into the other man, grabbing his empty hand to quickly lick the precome from his fingers and then throwing it back at him.

His partner snorts but seems to get the reminder that they don't exactly have time for games if they're going all the way. He rips open the condom and dribbles a bit of lube inside it before rolling it over his length. He drenches his fingers next and Dongyoung clamps his teeth into his lip as the other man draws him closer and prods one at his entrance. Wasting no time, he nudges it in but Dongyoung is still tense from the situation in general as he listens to the rustle of people coming in and out of the bathroom, the rumble of the train below.

He tries to take his mind off of their surroundings by playing with his cock and wondering if the other man kisses his casual bathroom flings. When he leans in to try, he's pleasantly surprised when the other man accepts the kiss eagerly, tasting of morning coffee.

The intrusive finger snakes in slowly until it's down to the knuckle, the pad a dull pressure over his prostate. The other man fingers Dongyoung nice and easy as he licks into his mouth, swallows his heavier exhales that border on light moans until Dongyoung is soft like butter under his touch.

Pulling away from the stranger’s mouth, Dongyoung reaches down to wrap his hand around the other man’s cock, tugging on it hard from base to tip as he picks up the lube. His partner seems to catch the hint, slipping his finger out and shifting down the seat.

A man having a very heated conversation with someone on the phone enters the restroom but Dongyoung can’t hear anything over the sound of his heart pumping in his ears and the labored breaths of the man whose lap he’s about to sit in.

Coating the other man’s dick liberally to make up for the quick preparation, Dongyoung replaces the bottle back atop the tissue holder and sucks in one, two, breaths to steel himself.

It’s a rough stretch. He knew it would be but sinking down on the stranger’s cock still rips a throaty ‘ _oh my god_ ’ from Dongyoung who slaps a hand over his mouth a second later.

Silence stretches through the bathroom, the man on the phone going quiet for a second before he continues talking. “No, I’m still here.” The urinal flushes and then there’s a knock on their stall door. “Good luck in there, man.”

And because there is nothing else to be said to a guy who probably thinks you have awful constipation, Dongyoung croaks out, “Thanks.”

As soon as the man on the phone leaves, Dongyoung’s partner snorts. “I imagined us having a close call to be sexier than that, but I’ll take what I can get.” Digging his fingers into the meat of Dongyoung’s waist, he leans up to suck angry red marks into the base of the sales rep's throat as he drags his hips down.

“Shut up,” Dongyoung mumbles against his temple, looping his arms around the other man's neck.

It’s a shame that they have to do it so quick, that Dongyoung can’t take him in too deep lest they make too much noise with the raunchy slap of their skin. It’s good nonetheless, the other man hitting his prostate close enough to make his dick leak over his fingers in pearly rivulets, but he knows it could be fucking amazing with more time and a more appropriate setting.

His partner watches him jerk himself off with rapt attention, groaning softly every time precome spills from his slit – (and to think Dongyoung used to be self conscious about how obscenely wet he gets). “Fuck, you’re a dream,” he exhales, running hands that feel like worship up Dongyoung’s chest, around his back, over his trembling thighs. Curving his hands around Dongyoung’s ass, he takes control and moves the sales rep over him the way he wants until they’re sweat slick skin to sweat slick skin, Dongyoung rocking into his lap steadily.

There’s a subtle buzzing and then the familiar ringtone of Dongyoung’s phone. It goes ignored as the stranger captures his lips again with a sharp inhale, the shift of his breathing a warning of how close he is.

He drinks in Dongyoung’s broken moan when he peaks, painting thin lines of white come all over his chest. And that’s just enough to push him over the edge as well, cutting crescents into the bone of Dongyoung's lower back as he bites down on his own weak sounds.

The post orgasm bliss doesn’t last for long. The train rumbles below them and Dongyoung is quickly thrown back into reality. He just fucked a man he’s never met before in a crappy subway station bathroom. This is the exact situation his sex ed teacher in high school warned him to not get into and yet, here he is – with a dick up his ass and most definitely late for work.

They clean up quickly, Dongyoung ripping off an excessive amount of toilet paper for his hand and the other man’s stomach while his partner takes care of the condom. Even with the bathroom void of people, they don’t exchange words as they redress and exit the stall.

Stopping by the sink, Dongyoung checks his hair and is pleased to see that it doesn’t look too bad. As he shoves his hands under the automatic faucet to wash them, his fling walks up beside him to lean his back against the edge of the counter.

“Would now be a weird time to ask for your name?”

Huffing a laugh, Dongyoung pumps the soap. “Yeah, kind of.”

The other man laughs too, a clear and open sound. “Thought so.” He turns around then, mimicking Dongyoung’s hand washing. “I’m Yuta. Nakamoto Yuta.”

Drawing his hand from under the stream, Dongyoung shakes off the excess water and looks up at the other man, Yuta. “It was a pleasure to meet you.” He smiles lightly when Yuta laughs at his low hanging joke. “Kim Dongyoung.”

“So, Kim Dongyoung, I noticed you in the station a couple times around this time and I was wondering-“

“I’m not having sex with you in this shitty bathroom again.”

 

(He does go against his word two days later, letting Yuta suck him off in the same grimy stall, but they also meet up after work on Friday, skipping the formality of dinner or drinks in favor of getting well acquainted with the softness of Yuta's sheets.)


End file.
